


Tired of Somthing

by Phosie (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Phosie
Summary: Ranboo decides to leave Phil and Techno because of the disc he found, wanting to keep them anf everybody else away so he couldn't do anYthing worse...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 411





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short- this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! There will be more chapters tho

Ranboo stared at the disc for half an hour at least, before he blacked out again.

When he woke up the lawn was fixed, and it was the middle of the night … but he remembered clearly what he had done. He wanted to run to somewhere he would never be found, somewhere he could never hurt his friends again..

If they still were his friends

So he did. Straightening his hair. He Got a bag Filled it with necessities and carried his pets. Put on his mask, and left.

He used nether travel, he went to the roof, passing any portals that were around. The dry air of the nether was uncomfortable, But he was happy that it would stop any tears, he didn't want to be in more pain than he already was.

When he left the nether, he was farther out than any of the mansions, a place nobody would find him unless they were directly looking or knew where he was. It would be sad, being all alone, but if he could protect everybody else from himself.. Then he would.

\------------ With Techno and Phil ---------------

Phil woke up the next morning to see an empty shack. He put on his hat and decided that he had just left early to do something. Phil was used to seeing Ranboo awake earlier than them, he would be back soon.

But he never came back..

Phil was worried. It had been all day and the kid hadn't returned. He looked to technoblade

"Have you seen the kid?" Phil asked " I'm worried he might be hurt."

"Nope" Techno responded. Sipping a glass of tea

"Should we look for him.. I mean, if a snowstorm starts.." Phil seemed nervous of the worst.

"I'm sure he'll be fine… but we can look if it calms your nerves" Techno sighed.


	2. Idk im bad with names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha-  
> Sorry if the writings diffrent from the original chapter
> 
> Im bad at this shit

\----Memory Boy----

Ranboo was in his hut, enjoying the comforting silence.

**you miss them**

And the silence is gone  
The voice of dream was back  
Heck.

"What do you want.."

**You want to see them**   
**But you can't**   
**They'd hate you for what you've done**

"Spot on the head as usual I see…"  
The hybrid mumbles  
"Why can I even hear you when i'm not in the panic room. You want to make me feel worse?..."

**You're alone**

**You opened your mind to me**

**I'm not leaving anytime soon**

" I'd prefer if you did…"  
Ranboo decides subconsciously picks up a block from the ground

**Why miss them**   
**You could make a new life**   
**All alone**   
**Away from them**   
**They won't hurt you**   
**And you can't hurt them**

_**Even if you deserve them to hurt you** _

Ranboo shutters… he tries to block it out

Clutching the block more  
As he eventually sets it down..  
"I'm never going back

They wouldn't want to see me anyways"

\---- The Blood God ----

The kid had been missing for a week  
He's looked with Phil most places

**MISSING BOO**

**wait did ranboo betray you**

**E**

Techno cringed at the voices like usual

"Techno… do you think he left for good"  
Phil looked down. He seemed sad

**SADZA**   
**COMFORT DADZA**

With a sigh techno said  
"Maybe? I mean were else could he have gone

And I mean, you could always call him with your communicator."

Phil stared at him, not menacingly  
"Why didn't you say that sooner?"

Techno looked at his communicator  
"I thought you knew you could?"

So Phil decides to quickly call the enderman

\----Memory Boy----

His communicator rang. And He realized that Phil was calling

The sound startled ranboo

**Don't pick up. He'll just yell at you**

"But what if.."

_**I SAID NO...** _

"But- what if I want to talk to them.."

**I warned you.**

Ranboo hesitantly picked up

A voice rang through his ears, as it wasnt his, or dreams in his head

"Hey kid..?"


End file.
